hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Roggian
"My world has already been shattered once. But does it matter if it happens again? Well, it won't stop me from rebuilding it." ~Roggian "Puko puko pukooooo!" ~Puko Roggian and Puko are, currently, members of DEF. Originally, Roggian had been picked originally as a recruit but over the time that he had spent in DEF with Puko and a certain little incident, DEF has been forced to acknowledge Puko as well. Roggian is a kind and caring individual but he is a bit of an oddball with his otaku tendencies. He is also a bit hesitant to socialize with others at first but when he gets to know someone well enough, he's someone who talks quite a bit. Puko, on the other hand, isn't all that different except she has much more energy and loves to play and jump all around. Apparently, she is more responsible than Roggian. To Roggian, Puko IS the closest family member he has. It has been recently found out by Roggian that if he stays away from Puko for too long, then Puko will begin to fade away. However, due to Roggian's new ability, he too would suffer as Puko is required for Roggian to remain sane or else his new ability would swallow him up in madness. Personality Pre-TS Roggian is known to be very understanding, calm, and caring. He also tends to act like an older brother to everyone around him, even to those older than him. He especially is protective of Puko, but not to the point of obsessiveness. However, contrary to this side of him, Roggian is fueled by a hidden side of vengeance. He continues to move forward blindly to seek revenge against gekijou. Little does he realize that the true reason he seeks vengeance is because of a fear; a fear of losing the ones closest to him, especially Puko. Puko is a cute, little chibi with a bunch of energy. She is curious about the world around her and loves to roam about. She also loves to have Roggian look after her. Puko can be slightly air-headed but this is, more or less, the fact that she had never been able to live a normal life, partially cause she's not actually a human. Post-TS Roggian is still relatively the same from when he first joined DEF but he has learned to see the darker side in people. He is also a bit more closed in first encounters and with people he finds suspicious. However, with the people he knows well and especially the people he cares about, he becomes someone very reliable. These days, Roggian no longer has thoughts of vengeance as it has all been changed into wanting to protect everyone close to him. And partially due to that, Roggian has become much more protective of Puko than before. Puko, now, is still a cute, little chibi that still has so much energy. Her curiosity is even higher than before but she has also, in a sense, matured. She's seen as much more responsible than Roggian, though it isn't necessarily that Roggian is irresponsible. Puko has also fixed some of her habits that made her seem like an air-head. She has also gained a larger sense of being and now wants to fight alongside Roggian and help protect the few that she had come to know for the past couple of years. Appearance Pre-TS Roggian is a man of relatively thin build. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a navy blue coat with black outlines and a collared shirt underneath. Also has white slacks and white boots. Has black eyes and average length and decently kept black hair. Wears a wristband. Tends to appear either annoyed, deep in thought, shocked, or very happy. Puko is a tiny chibi that has dark brown hair along with dark brown eyes. She wears a navy blue sailor school uniform and a white ribbon. She is almost always found lying on Roggian's head or sitting on his shoulders, regardless of whether or not he's in a battle. Has long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Almost always looks happy. Post-TS Roggian had changed over the past couple of years but not in normal ways. Due to a certain mishap and side-effect, Roggian had earned a bit of a gradiant color hair. It goes from black at the top to, eventually, white at the bottom. His eyes have also changed in that they are closer to black than dark brown and his pupils have slightly changed. Roggian has also changed his clothing a bit. Though he still wears a collared shirt and white slacks, he had changed his coat with a long-sleeved jacket to match Puko's short-sleeved jacket. He also had a star sewn into the left side of the jacket to match Puko's crescent moon hair-pin. Puko has also changed though not quite as much as Roggian. Her hair color was also altered due ot the same mishap and side-effect and happens to also be a gradiant coloring. It goes from white at the top and coming down to the bottom soon becomes black. Her eyes remain the same, however. Puko has changed in dress attire much more than Roggian, however. She now wears a unique collared shirt made for her and over that a short-sleeved jacket that matches Roggian's long-sleeved jacket. She also has a different mini-skirt along with some new socks. She also wears a new crescent moon hair-pin that matches the star sewn into Roggian's jacket. History One day, while walking home with his family at around the age of 7, a large, brutish gekijou appeared nearby and began to rampage. It began to devour all nearby innocents until it noticed Roggian's family running away, in which the gekijou began pursuit. As the gekijou almost caught up to Roggian's family, Roggian's father told Roggian, his wife, and his daughter to run while he stay behind and offer as much time as possible as a decoy. They did as they were told, though reluctantly, and ran. However, the gekijou barely slowed as it then continued to run after the rest. Roggian's mother did the same thing to Roggian and his older sister and it was only as successful as her husband's sacrifice. Lastly, Roggian's older sister finally decided to do the same thing as her parents, leaving Roggian all alone. Luckily, Roggian had managed to find an abandoned building to hide in. The gekijou was rather dumb and was unable to locate Roggian after devouring Roggian's older sister. However, he then went around to look for more innocents to devour. Twelve hours passed as Roggian stayed in the abandoned building, huddled under a desk. Still scared, he refused to move until he noticed December Endspire was standing in front of the desk he was hiding in, though at this time Roggian had no idea who was the man before him. However, for whatever odd reason, Roggian felt the man before him was trustworthy and he crawled out of the desk and stood up before him. December grinned, then uttered a few words. "It would be a shame to see you be lost," December whispered. After those words, Roggian felt something inside him change. Just as December was about to leave, Roggian grabbed his arm with tears in his eyes. "A caring but hurt heart. But you don't need to worry about being alone," December said in a clear voice as he pointed in a random direction. Roggian looked in the direction December pointed at and then noticed December disappeared. With no other leads, Roggian walked in the direction he was last directed towards. After a few hours of walking in the same direction, and luckily having found some food scraps along the way, Roggian found a tiny little girl convered in rags and with abnormal proportions sleeping. Being an otaku, he classified this girl before him as a chibi. With a little bit of food scraps left, he sat down, woke up the supposed chibi and attempted to feed her. She grabbed and ate the food scraps and then began to mutter "Puko, puko." Roggian attempted to make small talk with the chibi, having forgotten about his previous misfortunes, but the chibi would only say "Puko." However, the chibi seemed to understand Roggian, nodding with what she agreed with and shaking her head when she disagreed. Eventually, Roggian decided he needed to get up and leave. As he began taking steps, he noticed the chibi was following him. Roggian asked the chibi if she had a family, in which she shook her head very slowly. He thought about it, even remembering December's words and that he would not need to be alone. He then told the Chibi that they should be each other's family. At once, the Chibi's face brightened up and began to hug Roggian. "We'll have to give you a name. How about Puko?" Roggian asked the chibi. The chibi nodded and then climbed up to Roggian's head and layed there. Roggian and Puko then set off, both with smiles on their faces. Within the next few days, Roggian felt the effects of an ability that was granted to him be December. However, the ability refused to fade away no matter how calm he made himself. However, he began to associate this ability with his rage towards the gekijou, thinking that this ability was given to him for vengeance. Little did he realize he was running away from his truth, from his fear. Regardless, the ability manifest within Roggian to the point where it was passive. However, Roggian did his best to cope with the ability and within the next month, he managed to keep it at a point where it did not interfere with this daily life of searching for food and having fun with Puko. Eleven and a half years passed by as Roggian and Puko continued to explore the world, only having encounted gekijou a few times and with Roggian luckily having been able to beat them. Soon, DEF found Roggian and had asked him to join them. Roggian agreed on the condition that Puko be allowed to remain with Roggian whenever he wanted. After much debating, DEF agreed to Roggian's only condition. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Raging Truth: Redialed Link Once Roggian's unique ability, this ability is now somehow shared between Roggian and Puko. The ability centers around heat that is directly linked to the user's emotions and is constantly on. This means it is passive. Once direclty tied to vengeance and fear, this ability only remains to serve as a basis for Roggian and Puko's evolved stages of this ability. As such, this ability alone is no longer as strong as it once was and some aspects of the ability, such as Seething Anger, is no longer available. On the flipside, the ability has become much more lenient in usage. For example, while the ability is still linked to the user's emotions passively, Roggian and Puko now only need a thought in their head to generate heat or to drain it. Anger and calmness have become, more or less, boosts in generation/drainage of heat. They are no longer the main requirement. *Bright Irritation: This ability is still used to generate flames but the mechanics are slightly different. Rather than anger, it simply takes any emotion as well as thought from either Roggian or Puko to generate fire. *Depriving Lie: The mechanics behind this aspect has also changed but in the end produces the same result. Rather than being calm, Roggian or Puko just need a lack of emotion or lack of thought to drain heat. Lucid Truth: Puko Version This is Puko's second stage of Raging Truth. While this was once Roggian's ability, Puko had somehow become the inheritor of this ability. In the end this ability is still the same at its core. It's still passive, it's still an upgrade of Raging Truth, and it's still tied to the sense of "love." However, Puko's version has a few added aspects and is undoubtedly much stronger than the original Lucid Truth. *Truthful Flame: When Puko creates flames from Raging Truth, Truthful Flame will alter the properties of the flame. First of all, the flame would become purely white. Second, it grants the flame selective intangibility. What this means is that Puko can choose what it can and cannot burn and she can change this on a whim. This is useful for making sure she doesn't harm allies or for getting through unique defenses. Also, when Puko is allowed to focus, she can also home her flames in on whatever she can sense through the five senses. And last but not least, the temperature, which can also be selected in what it affects, is dramatically increased. *Calming Truth: When Puko is draining heat from her surroundings, she can also begin to drain and destroy negative thoughts. This is useful in keeping allies calm and collected but, more recently, is pratically necessary to keep Roggian sane when he's using Haunted Truth extensively. *Puko's Truth: Puko's inherited version of Lucid Truth was able to grow more than it had under Roggian. the result is another ability. This ability, in short, is Puko's ability to harmonize light with insanity that stems from Roggian's Haunted Truth. To actually use this ability, Puko and Roggian must remain in physical contact and Roggian has to let go of his consciousness so that Puko can move herself and Roggian around. At this point, Puko generates white flames that have the same properties as the Truthful Flame but they can also induce madness and insanity like the Cursed Flames. Haunted Truth This is Roggian's second stage of Raging Truth. Or technically, his third. It is what replaced Lucid Truth after Puko inherited Lucid Truth. If Lucid Truth is the light to Raging Truth, then the Haunted Truth is the darkness. It is tied to Roggian's feelings about the certain event that went on inside his inner consciousness from two years ago. There is a major downside to this ability: if Roggian is too far from Puko for a long while, then this ability will begin to induce madness in Roggian himself until he is completely swallowed by the darkness. *Cursed Flames: When Roggian creates flames from Raging Truth, Cursed Flames will alter the properties of the flame. The color of the flames would become absolutely black. Also, the flames would inflict madness and insanity to whoever comes near or in contact with it. However, the effects of the flames can be chosen as to who it would affect. However, if this is used extensively, it takes a major toll on Roggian's sanity though this can be countered with Calming Truth. *Frozen Madness: When Roggian drains heat from his surroundings, in place of that heat will be black-tinted ice. This ice can be used to drain away positive thoughts and replace them with fear. The effects of the ice can be chosen as to who it would affect. However, if this is used extensively, it takes a major toll on Roggian's sanity though this can be countered with Calming Truth. Weapon 'Hand-To-Hand Expert: ' *Roggian has never used a weapon. Not before and not now. However, during some time in DEF, he had begun to learn martial arts as he realized his wild fighting style was hindering him to an extent. Relationships *Puko: Roggian's tiny little chibi that he befriended shortly after the death of his family. Puko is his closest family member and treats her as a combination of a younger sister and a daughter. Roggian loves to hug Puko. A lot. *Eryka den Ouden: Someone in DEF who has become very important to Roggian and to some extent Puko. Roggian had fallen in love with her in the past but he was rejected. Roggian had settled to be good friends with her. *Kirisaki Shun: Someone who Roggian had become friends with in DEF. Is the only one he could talk to about otaku-related stuff. He is also liked by Puko. *June Iwashina: A deceased member of DEF who had guided both Roggian and Puko along with other DEF members. Puko seems to have been much more attached to her than Roggian. Trivia *Roggian loves to hug Puko mainly around the head. *Roggian started watching anime since he was 5. *It is still relatively unknown how Puko had been able to inherit some of the powers of Roggian. However, one theory is that, since Puko is made up partly Roggian's emotions and that Roggian's abilities are tied heavily to his emotions, when the unique incident had occured and Roggian's emotions were all over the place, the abilities also scattered around and some came into Puko. This is mere speculation. *It has somehow come to the point where Roggian and Puko cannot be separated far from each other or else they will both end up dead. *When Roggian was young, and even now, he wanted a sort of character theme if he was a character in a game and the like. **Roggian's new theme that he had chosen for himself after all the things that he has gone through in DEF. **This time, Roggian let Puko choose her own theme. However, he isn't exactly sure why Puko chose this. Then again, the more Puko become more of a separate entity, the less Roggian is able to figure out what Puko is thinking. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:PC Category:DEF